


Night of the Living Shadows

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bullying, Dead Roses, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fear of Death, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, Online Attacking, Romance, Sex, Skeletons In The Closet, Wife Bashing, girls night in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: After finding bones in 's office, the Backstreet Boys and  suspect that  may have killed off her last intern. Reluctantly working together, they tail  to a pet food factory and discover that the bones are actually pieces of 's .





	Night of the Living Shadows

Finishing up an article on one of her media, Rosa Angelina started to wondered how everything about the industry. She has been taking several classes in acting, modeling, self-development, more vocal training at Barbizon since 2016 while doing formal dance training in ballet, tap, jazz, hip-hop and Latin at a , She had already passed a Vocal course in college so she's learning just about everything she knew to changed herself, which was basically difficult for her to keep up. Being Asperger was not so easy for her, neither was trying to 

"Rosa?"

"Oh, hey, ." Rosa looked up to see fellow friend/cast member

""

"I'm just counting down the days until I get the call. Hopefully, I can get

Just then,

"Those Two-faced friends of hers! How come they always beat her to the ?"

"She go through all that trouble of coming out to her last audition for a job while planning her trip to vegas and LA, and

"as a result for

"God! "

skimming through magazine

"Because, as God as my witness, if anyone, and I mean anyone, ever, EVER doubled cross me or give any more problems, so help me, I'm gonna start a bloody accident or worst." winced as Rosa ran her hands over her face. "Well, I better


End file.
